1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of radiation protection apparatus and in particular to shields for protection of hands and wrists from x-ray radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that radiation from x-rays during the taking of x-ray pictures for medical purposes is dangerous and can cause cancer in a person if that person receives an excessive dosage of x-ray radiation. It is also well known that it is the total accumulation of radiation received from x-rays that is of concern rather than the radiation received at any one particular time.
During the taking of x-rays of a person, it is usually possible for a medical assistant to protect himself from the radiation by moving away from the field of radiation and positioning himself behind a body shield made from a material which x-rays cannot penetrate, such as lead. The taking of x-rays of animals who are not sedated does not, however, allow a medical assistant to move away from the field of the x-rays and behind an x-ray barrier. The obvious reason being, of course, that animals will not necessarily stay in the position desired for the taking of particular x-ray views. During such occasions, it is necessary for the medical assistant to physically hold the animal in position during the taking of the x-ray picture. In such situations, to protect themselves from radiation, the medical assistants usually wear lead-lined gloves or rather mittens which prevent the x-rays from penetrating into the hand and wrist areas of the medical assistant. While being an effective barrier for the protection of x-rays, the lead mittens are relatively cumbersome and does not present the medical assistant with a feel for the object which he is holding. This lack of feel has, on occasion, caused the breaking of bones of relatively small animals when trying to hold them during the taking of x-rays.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide x-ray protection for the hands and wrists of medical technicians while holding an object to be x-rayed and yet allow the medical assistant a high degree of feel for holding the object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide x-ray shielding apparatus for a person's hands and wrists while holding an object during the taking of x-ray pictures, which apparatus is relatively lightweight but yet sufficiently protective against x-ray radiation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide x-ray shielding apparatus for a person's hands and wrists while holding an object during the taking of an x-ray, which shielding apparatus can be put on and taken off very quickly.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.